1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hardware presses, and particularly those types of presses used by manufacturers of hardware that require the imposition or placement on such hardware of fastening devices such as rivets, panel fasteners, eyelets, spacers, studs, nuts and standoffs in flat or preformed sheet metal assemblies, and particularly to such a press apparatus that includes a ram that is hydraulically actuated, electrically controlled, and which incorporates a safety feature that prevents destructive pressure being imposed on the hydraulic ram if the operator's finger or hand is contacted by the hydraulically operated ram.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art related to the subject matter of this invention may be found in Class 192, sub-classes 129A, 130, 131H, 134 and 137. Additionally, Class 200, sub-class 61.42 may contain prior art that is related to the subject matter of the present invention. A search of these classes and sub-classes has revealed the existence of the following U.S. patents: